


Concurrence

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, i WILL make this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Sonia and Elena help realize a decision they most appreciate, they meet each other for their own decision.
Relationships: Sonia Sotomayor/Elena Kagan
Kudos: 3





	Concurrence

It was June 27, 2015, the day after an important decision.

Though it did not directly affect Sonia and Elena, since they planned to keep their relationship hidden and never marry, they delighted in the happiness it would bring to similar couples, and discussed their delight on the desk of Elena's office.

"Good thing the ol' swing vote came through on this one, right?" chirped Elena.

"Yeah, he sure made the right call!" replied Sonia. "But Scalia-"

"Oh, he was so wrong! I know we're hunting buddies, but I wouldn't be sad if something happened to him."

"I know, right? How about we mark this occasion with a little something?"

"I concur." Elena smiled tightly as she removed her robe. After Sonia shed hers as well, Elena linked her fingers with hers and pinned her to the floor, then planted a kiss on her lips.

They rolled around happily with each other, their tongues pressing into each other's mouths. Sonia wrapped her arms around Elena's body, gently drumming her fingers on her back. Elena smiled into the kiss and grabbed a handful of Sonia's dark, supple hair before pulling her lips away.

"You know, SoSo, I found the most intriguing part of being a Justice was always getting to sit next to you," Elena intoned.

"Oh, El, you are simply too much!" 

They removed the rest of their clothes, looking each other up and down as they did so. Sonia ran her hand slowly down Elena's neck, then gently cupped one of her breasts. She swirled her tongue around its surface, moving inward towards the bright, puffy nipple. Elena let out a soft sigh as she did so, then felt Sonia's soft lips wrap around her nipple, sucking softly. She kissed the top of her companion's head as she felt the sparks spread throughout her body.

Sonia ran her hands down Elena's sides as she started planting kisses down her body, starting between her breasts and moving down to just below her navel. She grasped Elena's rear in one hand and used the other to softly trace the edges of her creamy thighs. Then, Sonia broke her grip and spread her legs, placing herself over Elena's thigh.

She rocked herself against Elena, pressing her sensitive area onto her leg repeatedly. Elena smiled and bounced her leg softly against Sonia, who started grinding herself onto her lover harder, the black fluff between her legs lightly touching Elena. Sonia slid back and forth, moaning quietly as she did. 

Then, she felt herself tense up as her release spilled onto Elena.

Sonia removed herself from Elena's leg and moved her fingers down the triangle of dark hair that marked Elena's area. She ran them over the pillowy lower lips, then slipped one finger into her warmth. Elena let out a moan and tightened around it. Sonia giggled and added a second digit, spreading them apart a little. Elena purred softly and scratched Sonia's head. When Sonia pushed another finger in then pumped them in and out, Elena's moans became louder. Sonia curled her fingers inward and rubbed the area above them with her other hand. Elena felt herself begin to pulsate and heat up. 

When Sonia bent her fingers a bit more, Elena splashed them and cried out.

Sonia removed her wet hands and ran them down the inside of Elena's twitching thighs. "How about we lick each other?" Sonia suggested.

"That would be simply delightful." Elena lay herself down with her legs spread out. Sonia planted her face into her velvety wetness as her own legs wrapped around her head.

They licked softly down each other's slits, slowly grinding on each other's faces. Elena twirled her tongue lightly on Sonia's sensitive bud, and Sonia kissed Elena's lower lips, beginning to suck softly. As they tenderly gave each other pleasure, they moaned in delight. Elena's tongue played in her partner's folds, brushing over the dark carpet that covered them. She slipped her tongue in and curled it a little, and Sonia's legs kicked on reflex. Sonia lapped against Elena's bud, then licked circles around her soft area. When she pressed her tongue into Elena's core, Elena twitched with pleasure. They were in a reverie, feeling so close to their peak, the heat running through them...

"Elena? Are you here?" a voice chimed in. Then, the door opened and Ruth walked in. "I knew it! You two would celebrate the decision like this!"

They stopped and blushed brightly.

"Please continue. I want to see."

Elena and Sonia each took one last lick down each other's pulsing lips and found their release, mewling out each other's name in delight. They placed themselves on top of Elena's desk, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"You're late for today's case," Ruth said sternly.

"We're sorry," muttered Elena.

"But I'll make sure Roberts doesn't find out why, under one condition. You let me join next time."

The couple giggled happily and nodded. They could hardly wait. Concurrence could be a beautiful thing sometimes.


End file.
